Various types of equipment for use in radio communication systems, such as cellular radio communication systems, may be provided with capability of transmitting data in a plurality of different frequency bands. Examples of such equipment are e.g. mobile phones and radio base stations. It is desirable that such equipment is capable of switching smoothly between operation in different frequency bands and in accordance with different standards and specifications.
One component that is important in this aspect is the power amplifier, which is used for feeding one or more transmitting antennas with an electric signal having a relatively high power level. One solution for enabling transmission in different frequency bands is to use multiple single-band power amplifiers and corresponding transmission filters, and select which one of the single-band power amplifiers and corresponding transmission filter that is currently used in accordance with the frequency band to be used using switches. However, such a solution is relatively costly, e.g. in terms of required circuit area. Hence, a simpler and less costly solution is desirable.